A Cure for Insomniacs
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Remus was always a night owl, but what happens when his instincts start getting out of hand? An old twist on the 'mating season' theme, now it is the moon cycle. Of course, his friend, Sirius, can help him with his insomnia, can't he? Rated M for a reason...


A Way to Cure Insomniacs

(RemusXSirius) For Erin

Nights were supposed to be a time for peace and content feeling, meant to be used for sleeping and sweet dreams. Usually, that was the case, but for those of the more nocturnal nature, such a thing could be disputed.

Remus was one of these proclaimed night owls, finding the strength to stay up until the peeking hours of early morning without much trouble. He found it astonishing how people could sleep through the things that sound in the night. Crickets chirp, wind rustles, frogs croak, and it seemed like water would spontaneously decide to lap even harsher against the bank.

Still, he couldn't complain, for the sounds in the night were usually calm and way more tolerable than that of the daylight. Remus was an insomniac, finding trouble with sleeping merely because of sounds, but also because of worries and troubles. On a good night, he'd spend about four hours in dreamland before succumbing to the sounds around him and coming back to the real world, although, he didn't have very many good nights.

Sirius was amazed at how efficiently his friend went about his work without a trouble in the world. The boy barely got any sleep and he somehow managed to acquire a spot in the top five percent of their year and he was enrolled in three different clubs! Yet, the animagus would not ask how the werewolf did it, seeing as he would probably get a lengthy explanation, and he just didn't want that.

Anyway, the situation was merely this: Remus was a well-known insomniac, Sirius was aware of such a fact, and such a fact could not be tampered with.

Well… the situation **was **that.

Remus was usually extremely good at tests, so Sirius didn't bat a lash at any struggling that his friend might be in to, instead, focus on his own studies, which could indeed use some work on. So, the week just before testing week, Sirius had nearly immersed himself in his books, trying to absorb any bit of information that would stick in his head.

The very first day of the week, very first class, Sirius found himself in his potions class, only halfway paying attention to what was being taught while reading through his notes. His professor was talking about what ingredients would be used for the mixture on this date, and Sirius really should have been paying attention, but he figured that his partner would listen and he could count on him.

Yet, when they were set free to work on their own, he was a bit shocked and slightly annoyed that his partner, Remus, was nearly fully asleep on his desk. After the annoyance had worn off, Sirius was more confused and a bit worried. Remus… would never, no, could never sleep during class!

With a light nudge and a poke, Remus was stirred awake from his slumber with a gurgled voice, questioning what was going on. Luckily, his voice was rather quiet, and their professor didn't notice. Sirius soon realized that, since he had not been paying attention, the two of them had to do potions in the dark.

That class ended with a flash of fire and light, as well as a questionable smell lingering on the two males for the rest of the day.

Another three days passed, each day filled with a bit of questions from the werewolf. Remus had been lagging in his grades just the slightest bit, his work being turned in late in all of his classes, and sleeping during lectures being a common thing. Although the reasoning didn't seem life threatening, Sirius still found himself to be quite worried for his friend.

"Moony… are you doin' okay?" he asked one late night upon finding his dear friend marveling over his herbology book. Padfoot did not receive a response from the man and thus tilted his head slightly with confusion. He walked around to meet his friend's only to find out that the man was actually asleep, chin leaned in his palm and mouth slightly dawdled open.

After a light knock to the head, the man had woken up, sputtering nonsense once more. "Remus… you don't seem well," the werewolf first stated, trying to get his friend to fully listen and understand him. "Are you okay?"

Remus was silent for a long time, staring at a spot on his desk with a dull look in his blood shot eyes. "Real tired… can't sleep… tests… nugh…." Wow… even his speech was lacking.

Sirius sighed lightly. "Merlin, Remus… you can't sleep 'cause you don't do anything to wear yourself out… all you do is study," he scolded lightly, producing a grin and patting his friend' shoulder. "You should do something before bed to get yourself tired, like take a walk or something…" he suggested.

Still… Remus didn't seem to be listening.

"I'll be fine… Sirius…"

Remus, it seemed, was never wrong. But he was wrong this time.

Another two days went by, now only the weekend to prepare for testing week, and Remus appeared to take a nose dive for the worst. He was now nearly failing in all of his classes, acquiring no sleep throughout the night, even skipping a class or two. With all of these events occurring, Sirius was becoming scared.

Remus skipped the last class of the day, in fact, he skipped the last three. The whole time, Padfoot had been worried sick, wondering if his friend was dying from illness or, perhaps dead. Of course, he would soon realize that he was overreacting and that he should just settled down.

Once the last class had ended, Sirius immediately ran for the dormitories.

Just as he had thought, he found Remus to be half-asleep on the couch just by the fire place, half of his body lying off the side of the sofa and splayed out oddly. With an agitated sigh and grunt soon following, Padfoot stomped up to his friend and literally pulled him out of his slumber, yanking him from the comfortable couch and landing him on the floor.

Remus gave a strangled gasp when being suddenly woken up, eyes wide with confusion and soon groaning with pain as he held his aching scalp. "What in the bloody hell is going on with you, Remus?!" was Sirius' immediate demand, glaring now and fists clenched. "First you start slacking off, then you're sleeping during lectures… and now you're even skipping classes! What is wrong with you?!"

The werewolf was silent throughout the yelling, but once his friend had quieted, a low growling was soon heard from deep in his throat and, for a moment, the animagus was worried. In a flurry of motion, Remus was on his feet, his fists clenched as well and head bowed, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. "How dare you yell at me when you don't know what I'm trying to deal with?! I'm trying my bloody best to get control of myself, I'm trying to keep myself on track, but it's so damn hard when I'm going through what I'm going through!" He hissed at his friend, a lot of anger, desperation and fear located in his voice.

Sirius was, to say the least, stunned by such an outburst. Remus wasn't a man to state anything that he was uncomfortable with, and since Sirius knew this, he knew that his friend's little rant was a bit of a metaphor for something else. Once he had considered the facts, he had figured out what might be happening with his friend.

"You're going through your first moon cycle, aren't you, Moony?" he asked with a much calmer voice, sympathy now the main tone. Soon after asking such a question, the growling that was present just a moment earlier had retreated in favor of a quieted whimper. Oh… what a pitiful whimper it was. Without asking any questions, Sirius walked up to his dear friend and brought him into his arms.

Remus continued whimpering, the sound imitating like that of a puppy and making him seem that more adorable. "It hurts… it hurts so much, Padfoot," he admitted in a pained voice, shaky and fearful. "I can't sleep in the night… the moon won't let me. My skull aches, my bones hurt, my muscles are sore and I can't focus. I try to look past it… but it's too hard…" now he was crying.

Sirius was silent as the man in his arms vented quietly, now feeling a bit useless. What could he do to help his friend?

A long time passed, the both of them completely silent, one was weeping, the other was thinking. After this long time, the animagus came up with a little plan.

Pushing his friend slightly away to look him in the eye, he tilted his chin up to look him in the eye. Remus' eyes were shimmering with tears, face flushed and cheeks a light red. He looked so adorable. Sirius produced a gentle smile. "Moony… the best thing for you now is to get some sleep. Sleep will definitely help you, I promise you that. But, to sleep, you need to find something to wear you out… and I think I have an idea on how to help you with that."

"Ongh… ngh S-sirius…" his quiet voice cried in a soft whisper. His face was flushed with a scarlet blush, sweat coated his brow and he had a rather wild look in his eye, chest heaving as he tried to battle the pain he was enduring.

Sirius paused in his actions, not moving a single inch. "Are you okay, Moony?" he questioned in a gentle whisper, his own chest heaving, but with the overload of lust in his system. There was no response, so, with quite a bit of curiosity, the animagus curled his fingers, and brought a harsh and shaky gasp from the man below him. He had brushed up against something… and a smirk crawled onto his lips at such a discovery. He imitated his last action, receiving a similar reaction, and that was when he couldn't take it anymore.

The two were already rid of their clothing, skin pressing against skin. Remus groaned when the fingers inside him slid out, leaving him empty and aching for more. He was trembling in his friend's grasp, breath shaky and heart beat out of control. "Padfoot… please…"

"Please what…?" Sirius asked curiously, tilting his head slightly as he lightly prodded his werewolf's tight entrance. The uke trembled, giving a few more whines and begging for anything to happen to him, anything to end this feeling of aching need in the pit of his stomach. Such a new feeling it was… and he wanted it GONE.

"Inside… get inside me…" although it was more of a demand, the tone of his voice was pleading and begging… even needy.

That was enough for the animagus, and Sirius smirked maliciously as he slowly but surely pushed his hard, thick length into the poor boy below him. With every inch shoved inward, Remus was gasping and groaning, the intrusion aching up his spine and burning his ass. Still, the feeling of emptiness was depleting by the second and was gone by the time his friend was fully sheathed inside of him.

Sirius waited for his friend to adjust to the pain brought with finally being one with each other. He himself was experiencing the upmost of pleasure, Remus' tight, warm ass clenching around his cock in the best of ways, making it nearly impossible to keep himself still in favor of pounding into the delicious feeling.

"M-move… do something…" Remus begged, opening his once clenched eyes to give his seme a pleading expression.

Oh… and Sirius would gladly oblige.

With a firm grip of his hips and a steady breath, Sirius pulled his hips back and shoved back in, immediately starting up a steady and rather rough rhythm. His friend was soon howling, voice crooning like that of a full blown wolf. Claws were dug into the man's back, legs wound tightly around his waist, beginning for more in a physical manner.

Sirius, as well, was making sounds, more like growls and groans every time he gave a sharp thrust into the man below him. He opened his eyes, wanting to see his friend in such a whirlpool of pleasure. Remus' face was twisted in pleasure, teeth gritted and eyes clenching and unclenching. He had his back arched harshly, his whole body tensed. Oh… he looked so beautiful.

"Moony… oohh… Moony~"

"P-padfoot~"

Both were inexperienced in this field, yet they found complete pleasure in what they were doing. Their little escapade did not last long, and they came soon after they had begun. Yet, they still did not complain. In fact, they were rather pleased.

Remus was panting viciously as he winded down from his orgasm, eyes having fluttered closed and cuddled in his friend's chest. Sirius was holding him in an almost possessive manner, trying, as well, to calm his breathing and eyes droopy with the aftermath of his climax.

With a glance downward, he smiled lovingly at how truly adorable his friend was, face more relaxed than he had seen him in weeks. After a moment of observation, he had found that his friend was in a deep sleep, deeper than he had probably ever had. Not giving a second thought to the idea, Sirius closed his eyes and followed his dear companion into the realm of sleep.

Needless to say, Remus slept with ease every night from then on.


End file.
